Japans sleepover
by himamori amu
Summary: England forces Japan to hold a sleep over so he can get used to gatherings. AsaKiku GerIta Spamano PruAus and Franada.
1. Chapter 1

The guests arrive at Japans house; it was only a small sleepover considering usually America would invite as many people physically possible to his. Japan wasn't exactly used to big gatherings, so soon after his marriage to England, England decided he would help Japan by getting him used to these gatherings.

Japan: "oh Italy, Prussia, Germany your here please come in. Oh you brought Austria as well I see"

Prussia: "yup we dragged him" Prussia brought an arm forward which made Austria fall forward as well he didn't look that happy.

Italy: "ve~ hi Japan yeah he and Hungary had a fight"

Japan: "oh really? What about?" Austria looks up at Japan and mumbles.

Austria: "my piano"

Japan: "ah... well it seems like a long story come in the others are already here"

Germany: "thanks" Japan gestures them inside and they sit in the room they are lead to.

Austria: "stop dragging me Prussia"

Prussia: "come on Austria stop being so stroppy and get over it, it's only a piano"

Japan: "it's about a piano?"

Austria: "yes" England walks in from the next room and sits.

England: "oh you guys are here now what this is about a piano eh? Go on spill"

Austria: "I'd rather not talk about it"

Prussia: "oh come on id tell if I were you if you don't he may make you eat his food" England is rather pissed out by this but when he sees that Japan is giggling and Austria's terrified face he couldn't argue.

Germany: "well no one wants him in the kitchen here so you better tell them before he's given an opportunity"

Austria: "well you know my antic piano" Romano joins them from the other room.

Romano: "yeah what about that old thing?"

Italy: "Nii-chan where did you come from?"

Romano: "Me and Spain arrived here quite a while ago"

Austria: "Anyway my piano well, one of the legs snapped so now it's broken and Hungary is trying to make me get a new one"

Japan: "why don't you just get one then?"

England: "or put some books under the leg?"

Austria: "Don't even joke about that England and it's an antic the don't make them like that anymore"

Japan: "oh I see that is troublesome so Hungary is mad at you for not getting rid of the broken one?"

Austria: "unfortunately yes" Feeling ignored Prussia jumps in.

Prussia: "so that's why the awesome me grabbed him and brought him here to escape for that scary women's wrath HAHAHA"

Italy: "Hungary's not scary"

Germany: "that is because you haven't tried to annoy her like Prussia has Italy"

Prussia: "hey I don't do it on purpose…."

Austria: "yes you do"

Italy: "she's not scary at all"

Prussia: "hm so that frying pan isn't scary to you both?"

Italy: "I don't think she scary at all and the frying pan is for self defence"

England: "now, now you guys stop talking about that woman tonight is a man's night"

Prussia: "oh? Im glad I brought this then" With that he brings up lots of beer from nowhere.

Italy: "ve oh no"

Austria: "drunk loony" he covers his face with his hand

Germany: "Prussia haven't I told you not to take my beer?"

Prussia: "course you have but you're going to be drinking as well so I didn't think it would matter kesesesese"

Italy: "I only just restocked the cupboard"

Romano: "pfft it's your fault for living with some drunken potatoes Italy"

Italy: "don't be mean nii-chan"

Romano: "geh I don't have to listen to you"

Japan: "please don't argue"

Italy: "sorry Japan"

Romano: "hmpft yeah sorry I guess"

Austria: "you two will never change"

Prussia: "geez these two can be worse brothers than me and west at times ha-ha"

Germany: "well im glad you accepted that..."

Romano: "Shut up!"Romano not happy with being offended like this he takes it out on Italy.

Italy: "VVVVEEEE~~~~" Italy waves his white flag frantically; Romano takes the flag and hits with Italy with it. Italy starts to cry so Germany steps in and removes the white flag from Romano and gives him a scary glare.

Romano: "eek! Potato bastard" At this moment Spain walked in to see what the noise is about and ends up being Romano's shield though he doesn't really mind.

Spain: "oh what's wrong my dear Lovi?"

Romano: "sniff the potato bastard is being mean. So go and beat him up for me now!"

Spain: "you can't beat up family Lovi he is your brother in law now besides if I were to do that you would have to let go of me" Not able to argue with Spain, Romano gives in and sits quietly.

Romano: "fine"

* * *

A sudden large BANG was heard as Frances come crashing through the walls.

France: "hey im here to gate crash this party~"

Italy: "nee its France not good"

Japan: "don't worry me and England prepared for such an event"

England: "oi frog!"

France: "ah hello you Môn Angleterre prepared for me I feel so special ~"

Japan: "hold him down for me Arthur"

England tackles France down onto the floor and Japan then ties up France and chains him to the wall.

Japan: "now you can't cause any trouble"

France: "oh? You don't trust me that much hey?"

Spain: "well France you do have the tendency to get drunk and grope people"

France: "fine I will be good and wait here for now..." He trips up Canada who is stood at the side and makes him fall into him nobody had even noticed Canada was there so far. "Now I have a cute toy to hold im happy"

Canada: "ow that hurt"

Japan: "erm well will you stay with him for now Canada? Your sacrifice will mean our safety for now"

Canada: "fine with me" he thinks to himself "at least FRANCE notices me" As if France read his mind he whispered in Canada's ear.

France: "of course I notice you Môn petit Cher your so much fun to play with he-he-he" Canada blushes and pushes Frances face away.

Canada: "shut up"

France: "so you don't want to be taken notice of?"

Canada: "I didn't mean that"

France: "well then let me notice you" with this he wraps his arms around Canada. "See it's more comfy like this" Canada unable to complain with attention whimpers slightly but then lets himself be drawn into France.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile everyone else has sat and started drinking.

Italy: "ve~ Germany don't drink too much"

Germany: "ah ha ill try not to"

Japan: "please just don't mess up my house"

Italy: "Germany isn't that bad when he's drunk its Prussia im worried about"

Japan: "we have to watch England as well"

Prussia: "think of it this way the drunker the more fun~"

Romano: "im glad Spain isn't a drunkard that would be too much fun for me to handle"

Spain: "so im fun am I hmm?" He ruffles Romano's hair playfully.

Romano: "oh sure think whatever you want" Romano's tsundere attitude just doesn't wants to give in.

* * *

On the other side of the room England had just finished his 4th glass of beer.

England: "woo hic"

Japan: "England please..."

England: "hic~ please what"

Japan: "stop drinking so much"

England: "awww hic~ why hic Kiku?"

Japan: "because it's hard to handle you when you're drunk. Besides anymore and 'that' will happen" Even with this warning England carries on drinking. "Kyaa!" Japan reaches over to stop him and slips so head land on England's lap

England: "ha-ha-ha you having fun" Japan goes bright red.

Japan: "really please Arthur"

Italy: "Japan look out" Prussia is starting to fall near where Japan and England are. Japan moves out of the way and manages to accidently knock England's beer all over England's face.

Italy: "Germany, Germany, Prussia has fallen ve~"

Germany: "geez this drunk already making trouble" He moves Prussia away from on top of England and England looks weird.

Japan: "oh my its appeared..."

England jumps up in his white toga, waves his wand and stretches his wings. There are noises of disgust from around the room. Germany silently takes note and drags Prussia away. Others in the room follow this example move as far away as possible leaving Japan stuck alone with the drunken angel.

Japan: "Britannia Angel..."

Austria: "alcohol plus England plus magic equals something bad"

Japan: "Really he's not that bad in this form..." Japan said this but the others could tell by his face that he didn't mean it. "Arthur please stop flapping your wings"

England: "im Bored though" the British angel wined like a child.

Japan: "well find something else to entertain yourself with"

England: "I know what could entertain me" A smirk appears on his face as he gets ready to use his magic on Japan.

Japan: eek! Arthur... please no… don't"

England: "too late" With a wave of his magic wand Japan disappears into a puff of smoke. Confused on what happened Italy runs to Japan.

Italy: "ve~ Japan are you ok?" Japan gets up slightly dazed from the smoke and this time he is the one to change. Italy extremely confused stares at the new Japan, enlarged head phones, a decorated yukata and he seemed to be followed by sparkles. Britannia angel flaps around excited by the outcome of his latest spell.

England: "and idol Kiku makes his debut!"

Japan: "...well then now that Britannia Angel has given me this chance it is time..."

Italy: "what?" Japan presses a button that magically appeared next to him and a karaoke machine appears in the room making them all jump.

Japan: "karaoke time!"

Italy: "ve~ Japan is weird."

Japan: "let's have some fun singing tonight~~"

Germany: "a complete personality change..."

Italy: "this isn't like Japan im scared"

England: "of course it's not Japan its idol Kiku he-he"

Japan: "he? That is right im idol Kiku~"

Austria: "this is so weird"

Prussia: "I like it looks like fun"

Japan: "then your first Prussia~"

* * *

And so the Kareoke contest begins.

Prussia: "kesesesese the awesome me is about to sing" Prussia chooses a song and sings (I can't be bothered naming songs so use your imagination please) once Prussia finishes japan gets up and claps.

Japan: "yay~ that was pretty good next?"

Italy: "ill only sing if sing with me Germany"

Germany: "really I don't want to..."

Italy: "ve~" Italy looks up to Germany with the cutest face he could possibly muster up. Germany cracks.

Germany: "ah... I guess ill sing with you... only a quick song though im not good at stuff like this"

Italy: "you will be fine ve~ we will go next Idol Kiku"

Japan: "okay~"Germany and Italy sing a duet.

Italy: "that was fun"

Germany: "well if you had fun I did"

Japan: "next?~"

Austria: "I'll go next there is nothing else to do"

Prussia: good luck at trying to do better than me you will need it ha-ha-ha" Austria sings (probably some kind of classical music)

Prussia: "ha mine was defiantly better than that"

Austria: "shut up"

Japan: "next~"

Canada: "France please, no I won't"

France: "go on Môn cher sing for your papa~"

Canada blushes Canada: "I-I-I…"

France: "I said go" France gently pushes Canada up.

Japan: "oh Canada I see your next~"

Canada: "uh ok" Canada picks a song and starts to sing, he is actually pretty good but this backfires and due to Canada's great singing everyone notices him, his blush explodes and he falls back onto France in mid song.

France: "well... you wanted to be with me that much eh?"

Canada: "I got scared"

France: "excuses"

Canada: "im not making excuses" With a wide grin on his face due to Canada's embarrassment France whispers to Canada.

France: "shhhhhh papa knows that you just want to be with me" he puts arms back around Canada. Canada couldn't think of anything to reply with. "He-he now don't worry since you want me that much I won't let go of you from now"

Canada: "ah" there was no way he could win this so he just relaxed into France.

Spain: "come on Lovi lets sing"

Japan: "yes your turns now~"

Romano: "no, no, no, no, no!"

Spain: "why?"

Romano: "im not joining these idiots in this stupid game"

Japan: "or you just can't sing?" Romano gives Idol Kiku a death glare and Kiku returns with sparkles.

Spain: "no he has a lovely voice, why Lovi hmm?"

Romano: "... Ahhh it's embarrassing I don't want to" While trying to fight back a giant nosebleed due to Romano's tsundereness, (yay for my made up word) Spain moves closer to Romano and glomps him. Romano thrashes round for a moment in surprise then sits still and blushes.

Spain: "fine Lovi, this is more fun"

Romano: "you're not going to sing then?"

Spain: "not unless you do dear Lovi"

Romano: "hmpft well im not going to… so thanks I guess" He kisses Spain to show his thanks and Spain hums to himself with a wide grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Japan: "oh well… anyway~ Britannia Angel is the only one left I guess~"

England: "ok im next he-he and I've just decided the prize for the winner is a kiss from the host"

Prussia: "mien gott really? He-he looks like I'll be getting a kiss from Japan then"

Japan: "wait what!"

England: "anyway my turn to sing"

Japan: "no wait it doesn't matter I've decided the winner!" before England can even choose a song Japan turns back from idol Kiku and kisses Britannia Angel.

England: "wow I didn't even have to sing"

Japan: "Arthur you idiot what if I had kissed someone else?"

England: "hell would have broken loose" Japan giggled slightly at this statement.

Japan: "even though you're an Angel?"

England: "of course"

Japan: "I'll make sure to remember that then"

Prussia: "that's cheating England! Making the judge your lover no fair I should of won that"

Austria: "you wanted a kiss from Japan then Prussia?"

Prussia: "of course" Japan hides behind Britannia angel's wings.

Austria: "my, my trying to get a married man tut, tut, tut"

Prussia: "jealous?" Austria immediately reacts to this accusation.

Austria: "What stupid ideas do you have now! No! not at all!"

Prussia: "well im still pissed at England for cheating but since your closest Austria ill take it out on you kesesesesesesesesesese" Prussia proceeds to try and strip Austria

Austria: "stop you idiot!"

Prussia: "never!" Austria attempts to hit Prussia but Prussia jumps back and chucks pillows next to him at Austria. Enraged Austria throws pillows back

Prussia: "pillow Fight! kesesesesese" Prussia grabs Spain and drags him into the bedroom along with Romano for more ammo.

* * *

Austria: "someone help, Italy, England help me now"

Italy: "ve ve~ ok"

Prussia and Spain build a castle from pillows whereas Romano just sits and watches from inside of it. Then Austria England and Italy start firing at them and Romano gets hit.

Romano: "ow gezz that hurt build faster jackass!"

Spain: "im trying dear"

Austria: "keep firing" Japan and Germany are stood at the doors watching the scene take place.

Japan: "such children"

Germany: "ah ha but I guess it would be boring without them"

Japan: "true"

Prussia: "oh the fortress isn't working!"

Romano: "well do something!"

Spain: "I don't think we can do anything"

England: "there defences are breaking throw more!"

The 2 sides smack into each other and a pile of bodies is formed.

Romano: "eek! Im being crushed"

Spain: "sorry Lovi, Austria get off me"

Austria: "I can't Prussia is on top of me"

Prussia: "yay I can invade some vital regions like this... or I would but Germanys on me for some strange reason"

Germany: "that was Italy's fault"

Italy: "ve~ don't blame me I tripped and Germany was the first thing I grabbed"

Japan: "Arthur get off me! Yo-your toga has moved up slightly and you don't have anything on underneath!" Japan faints.

England: "But I like it on top"

Romano: "I've had enough!" With one swift movement Romano knees Spain in the vital regions and as Spain jerks the whole pile collapses and spreads around the bedroom.

* * *

Spain: "lo…..vi" Spain gasps for air and hopes nothing has broken.

Romano: "err sorry Antonio I didn't mean to"

Spain: "ow…. it's ok Lovi"

Austria: "now will you please GET OFF ME Prussia"

Prussia: "awww I don't want to"

Austria: "and why not?" Austria blushes.

Prussia: "because it's easier to seize your vital regions if im closer to you kesesesesesese" Austria shouldn't of got his hopes up.

Austria: "get off, Germany if you don't mind please get him off"

Germany: "I would but... Italy the pile has fallen now you can let go of my arm"

Italy: "oh of course ve~" he lets go off Germany.

Prussia: "West I don't want to move! Austria is comfy!" Germany sighs and moves Prussia.

Germany: "such a child"

Austria: "thank you"

England: "Japan you ok?" England shakes Japan gently to wake him up from his daze.

Japan: "oh Arthur... Is it morning?"

England: "no you fainted"

Japan: "oh right yes..." he notices Britannia angel's toga is still raised and quickly pulls it down.

England: "forgot about that sorry"

Japan: "you need a less revealing outfit next time but anyway can we go to sleep now it's late and im tired"

Austria: "good idea"

Prussia: "it's lucky your beds are like this Japan were all already in bed kesesesesese"

Italy: "ve~" Germany goes back to Italy and lies down and falls asleep, Italy cuddles up to Germany and falls asleep himself.

Spain: "come on Lovi I think we should get some sleep"

Romano: "yeah… again sorry about before"

Spain: "it ok it wasn't intended"

Romano: "good night then Antonio"

Spain: "good night Lovi" he kisses Romano's forehead which Romano only replies to by blushing and they fall asleep.

England: "I think we should sleep to hmm Kiku"

Japan: "yes just dot turn over and hit me with your wings in the middle of the night please"

England: "I'll try" Since Austria was already asleep; Prussia crawled back up to him and went to sleep himself.

Canada: "forgotten again hmm well im going to sleep"

France: "good night Môn petit cher"

Canada: "good night Francis" Canada falls asleep.

France: "now... free at last time for my revenge" The evil France got up and set to work on his sleeping friends.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning everyone was woken by a sudden scream from Romano.

Romano: "uh s-Spain you jackass ah g-get off it!"

Spain "get off what?"

Romano: "your hand ah... it it's on my flick, stop messing with it"

Spain: "I-im sorry Lovi I don't now why my hand was there"

Romano lets out a relived sigh but the invasion doesn't stop there as shrieks and gasps are heard from Italy, England and Austria. Germany literally jumps back from surprise.

Germany: "Italy are you ok im sorry"

Italy: "ve~ y-yeah I-im fine"

Germany: "I don't know why I had hold of your flick really"

Italy: "you probably did in your sleep unaware"

Germany: "well from the other pairs in the room I think it was more than that"

Italy: "hmm?"

Japan: "Arthur are you ok?"

England: "uuhh im fine why you ask Kiku" Japan strokes England's wings and England shivers and goes bright red

Japan: "hm… wow I didn't know you had such a reaction in you Arthur" Japan not being taught about such unusual things didn't know what effect he's having on England and carried on stroking the wings "you look funny"

England: "uh can you stop that Kiku?"

Japan: "hm? Why?" England whispers to Japan the reason, in turn Japan blushes madly and immediately pulls back. "Pe-pervert!"

England: "not my fault"

On the other side of the room Prussia is messing with the flick in Austria's hair and he obviously knew what it was doing.

Prussia: "kesesesesesese so much fun~"

Austria: "uh Pruss...Ah let go"

Prussia: "but its fun" Germany walks over and yet again removes Prussia from a almost dead Austria.

Germany: "I don't know why I let you out of the house"

Prussia: "kesesesesesesese"

Austria: t-thank you Germany.

Germany: "well due to this I can only this of 1 cause... the one who was supposed to be tied up"

Canada wakes up.

Canada: "Hmm what's going on hmm? Francis why are you smiling so much?"

France: "oh I had myself some fun last night that's all" France plays with Canada's flick a bit.

Canada: "ahh F..Fra….ncais l-l-let go please"

France: "but im going to be punished in a minute so let me have my fun now"

A swarm of very angry countries surround France and Canada.

Japan: "that was mean!" Japan is still blushing.

Italy: "yeah not funny"

Germany: "you're going to pay for what you did France" In the next few moments France is removed from Canada, picked up and flung into the hot spring outside.

Canada: "France are you ok!" rushes to the edge of the hot spring.

Romano: "you deserved that you perverted bastard"

Spain: "That's the worst you have done so far"

France: "oh? Canada you're still worried about me?"

Canada: "yeah why wouldn't I?" he blushes.

England: "stupid frog"

France: "he-he" France takes this opportunity to take a bath with everyone as he grabs Canada and England's ankles and pull them into the hot spring and the rest follow. There is a giant splash and a lot of cursing.

* * *

The end

I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
